


you and me always forever (we could stay alone together)

by chichamoradaoye



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Useless Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichamoradaoye/pseuds/chichamoradaoye
Summary: "Ow." Who said that?! Is it Adriel? Or even Vincent? How in the hell did they catch up to us so fast? "Fucking damn it!" Wait-No it's not the demon-angel nor the backstabbing father, it's Shotgun Mary herself."Where are we?" She asks loudly as Camila and Beatrice run to assist her in getting up. "Oh god where did you guys get a van?" I stifle a laugh.ORAfter barely escaping Adriel, the team has to make a new plan to take down the being and the church. Oh, and Ava’s pines over Beatrice the entire time!
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 15
Kudos: 468





	you and me always forever (we could stay alone together)

**Author's Note:**

> i enjoyed writing useless gay ava’s inner monologues! hope you enjoy. any mistakes are due to me speed writing this :)

So to assess the situation: Vincent played us, the establishment that tried to get me to join is actually super evil, an angel-demon being tried to rip the halo out from my back and tried to kill all of us, and Mary is currently unconscious as we barely escaped said angel-demon. Nice. 

You know, when I woke up a month ago I had honestly thought that once I aged out of the system I could end up in a cool hospital eating jello all day and watching weird television shows. Funny how life works, huh? 

"Ava." Beatrice says as she lays her hand on my shoulder. Oh right. That's another thing. I also think I'm in love with a nun. 

Is it too late to get transferred to that hospital? 

"Ava." Beatrice says again. I turn to her with a small smile on my face, silently telling her to continue. "Lilith thinks we should steal a car and lie low until we know where Adriel is. Mary also needs rest and we can't give her that if we're dragging her everywhere by foot." The girl says and I involuntarily chuckle. Beatrice cocks her head to the side as if to ask what I found humorous. There's a light blush on her cheeks and her smile is crooked and god is she the most beautiful girl in the world. What? 

"Sorry, sorry." I finally answered. "It's just weird to help nuns break into a car and commit auto theft." She also chuckles at my thought. 

"To be fair we also just fought an angel that wanted to murder us and blew up the Vatican. Not sure we're as innocent as you thought." She jokes. That's another new thing. Beatrice matches my humor now instead of just rolling her eyes. My heart flutters every time she looks proud of herself for doing so.

Stop! 

"I should've known when Lilith tried to actually murder me." I say trying to wipe the thoughts from my mind. Just as Beatrice is about to say something a voice cuts her off.

"Hey!" It's Lilith. "I said sorry!" She scowls. 

"It still happened!" I yell back. Our relationship is... to put it nicely... still a work in progress. But she sacrificed her life for mine and I would do the same so to add more fluff I decided to add: "However, it was a joke. Shouldn't you be trying to steal a car?" I raise my eyebrow. Lilith shrugs. 

"Camila said she wanted to do it. It's faster this way anyhow." She responds and as if summoned, Camila rounds the corner with a white Ford Transit van with tinted windows. 

Very inconspicuous. 

"Get in!" Camila says, proud of herself. 

"Grab her legs!" Lilith yells to me as she secures Mary in her arms. I comply and again giggle at the fact that if Mary was awake, she'd kill me for this. Once we're all in, Camila turns to us as if to say 'what next'. Unfortunately I don't think any of us know either. 

"Well we can't leave Europe in case Mister 'I'll rip the halo out of you with my bare hands' comes back. But, we should definitely get out of Italy." I say, hoping it'll spark an idea. 

Lilith nods and turns back to Camila, whispering something before the girl nods and starts driving. Who knows where we'll end up. It felt kind of like what JC described he felt with his friends. I wonder how they're doing. Or even where they are. 

Well, mostly I wonder about Chanel.

I can't ponder for too long as I turn to the window and notice how beautiful Italy looks at sunset. I've only seen so much inside the stupid orphanage. The setting sun reminds me of the halo. Everything does, honestly. 

"Italy is beautiful this time of year. I wish we could stay longer." Beatrice says to me. It's more of a whisper as Mary is laying next to her. The sun is hitting her face and the view... it's perfect. I don't want to seem weird though, so I clear my throat and turn back to look outside again. 

"Yeah. Have you explored much of Europe?" I decide on asking. Beatrice scrunched up her face, something she's been doing often. 

"Before I was involved with the church. My parents had a business partner here actually and we'd visit frequently. But I was like six so I don't really remember. When I have a mission I usually stay around Spain." Is what she answers. She had a thoughtful look on her face and it made me grin. Beatrice turns to look at me and we lock eyes for a moment. A long moment. My breathing quickens. 

Stupidly, I ruin the moment. 

"Do you miss them? Your parents, I mean." I ask. I also regret it as soon as it leaves my mouth because she turns back to look outside the window. I note she's tense. Damn it Ava! 

"Well, no." She turns back to me. "I don't really care what happens to them. I know that's horrible and all and the amount of times i've had to confess this to Father- to Vincent is endless, but I can seem to bring myself to care. They abandoned me. They gave me to the church because I was different and that... that hurt." She continues. Unshed tears hung in her eyes. I hate the fact that I asked the question that prompted them. I reach for her hand to comfort her to the best of my ability and she squeezes it and I immediately feel tingles shoot throughout my body. This isn't how it felt to hold JC's hand. Again? Seriously Ava?

"Well for what it's worth, kicking demon ass is a hell of a lot cooler than being a private school bitch." I say to lighten the mood which works, she laughs again. Her smile, god, her smile. Am I allowed to say god? Whatever. "But also: I'm sorry your parents passed on the opportunity to know the best person I know. Because Beatrice: you are the most beautiful soul I'll ever come to befriend. No offense to the other sisters." Beatrice lets out a breathy chuckle and wraps me in a hug. She's so warm and comfortable, I never want to be released. That is until Lilith ruins the moment. 

"We're here!" She says loudly, making us jump. 

Question is: where is here, exactly? 

"We're in the middle of a forest." I say bluntly, hoping my confusion is evident. Lilith smiles as Camila turns a corner that shows a clear blue river with a small waterfall. Wow. Okay. 

"My cousin would bring me down here from time to time, mostly during the summer. Not many hikers know of this spot so we don't have to worry about anyone questioning why we're sleeping here. We'll take shifts in case Adriel decides to pop up again." She says in true leader form. I can't say anything negative though, this is a pretty cool spot to spend the night. I decide to exit the van first, making quick work of testing how cool the water is. It's luke warm; perfect for a swim. 

As if reading my mind: Beatrice guides me back towards the van. "Before you can relax, we have to set up camp." She says. I want to let out a groan but instead another noise is heard. 

"Ow." Who said that?! Is it Adriel? Or even Vincent? How in the hell did they catch up to us so fast? "Fucking damn it!" Wait- 

No it's not the demon-angel nor the backstabbing father, it's Shotgun Mary herself. 

"Where are we?" She asks loudly as Camila and Beatrice run to assist her in getting up. "Oh god where did you guys get a van?" I stifle a laugh. 

"They stole it, can you believe it? Also we're somewhere in Italy, Lilith didn't say where. We're crashing here for the night or until we can move forward with a plan." I answer, allowing myself to plop on a rock near the parked van. 

Mary nods. "I have so many questions." She says. "But for now I think i'm just gonna-" And with that she's laying most of her weight on Camila and is out for the count. Great. 

"Camila you're in charge of staying in the van and making sure Mary doesn't accidentally hurt herself, Lilith grab some dry twigs and leaves to make a fire, Ava you and I are going to make a small campsite. Got it?" Beatrice announces and again we all nod in uniform. And by 'we all' I mean the sisters, I once again groaned but went on with the plan. Beatrice starts unpacking her bag and grabs a blanket from in it. Why did she even have a blanket? 

I can't ask as suddenly I'm getting it thrown at me. "Use the doors of the van as walls and spread the blanket out on top as a roof. Lilith will sleep up front in the driver's seat, Camila and Mary will be sleeping in the back of the van, and you and I are sleeping on the ground under the makeshift roof. It's not the best but it'll do." She nods at her own plan. The floor? I'm sleeping on the floor in the middle of the woods? My spine is going to kill me. Not that it hadn't tried to in the past. I wanted to protest but Beatrice seemed so content that I didn't want to bother her. Instead, I agree and start working on the roof. I see that she's grabbing larger logs, presumably for the fire. Lilith better hurry before it gets pitch black dark; I do not want to deal with the mosquitos while she's chilling up at the front.

Beatrice and I make quick but quiet work at making the campsite. She pulls out another blanket from her bag and places it directly under the roof. Oh great. 

"Here are some dry twigs and leaves!" Lilith says suddenly as she comes into view. If I hadn't been so caught up in Beatrice making our 'bed' I would've probably jumped. She places the gathered materials by the logs and walks back to the water to wash her hands. 

"Thank you Lilith, and by the way your bed is the driver's seat." Beatrice smiles at her and Lilith gives her a small nod of approval and enters the vehicle. I turn to Camila to find her asleep by Mary. So much for keeping shifts I smile. Beatrice must've caught on because she also smiled. "I'll keep first watch, you must be exhausted from using the halo." She states as she starts rubbing a twig onto another twig. 

"I've only seen this in movies." I admit but sit parallel to where she was crouched. "I think I'll watch the first shift with you, you know just in case." I smile. 

"Just in case." She echoes. "You want to give it a shot?" She raises the sticks to me as if offering a challenge. I graciously accept them and copy what she had done earlier. 

It was unsuccessful. Movies lie. 

I sigh and drop the sticks. "You know for a being that quite literally has a halo in their back I sure do suck at basic life." 

Beatrice laughs at the comment before adding her own. "You've never done it before, that's perfectly fine. When I first learned how to do it, it took me a week to master just spinning it right. I'm no better." I laugh. Beatrice is amazing at everything, i'm sure this no less. It also amazes me how she's able to do that. How she's able to be amazing at everything but maintain a level of humbleness I had never seen before. How she could literally snap a man twice her size in half but chooses to instead deal with all her problems with patience and grace. How she's able to make anyone feel a hundred times better by simply existing. How- wait not this again. I might’ve been staring because she clears her throat. 

“Sorry.” I simply apologize. I really hope she doesn’t ask me to elaborate because-

“Penny for your thoughts?” She asks. Of course she does. 

“Oh it’s nothing.” I shrug off and she scoffs. “It’s just... how do you do that?” 

“Do what?” Beatrice continues. I’m going to make a fool out of myself today, aren’t I? 

“I don’t know.” I start. Maybe I can find a way around this conversation. “You just... understand me- everyone. You understand everyone and what they need to hear at any point.” Is all I explain. Hopefully she’ll just say thanks and go back to building the fire. 

“Are you sure that’s all? You seem conflicted. I’m here to listen, if you want.” Beatrice scoots closer to where I'm sitting. Her hand finds it’s way on top of mine again. She’s going to be the death of me.

Should I tell her?

No! What?! She’s a nun for god’s sake! She took an oath or whatever! It’s weird! How do I even know she’d like me? I’ve done nothing but make things harder for her. Plus she probably doesn’t like girls! 

But then again when she was telling me the story she... she basically told me... unless she was talking about something else. It must’ve been something else. No way. I’m not telling her, ever. I’ll die with this secret. 

“Ava are you oka-” 

“I like you!” Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What the fuck was that?! What the actual hell was that, Ava?! Okay, wait let me fix this. “Like, like-like you.” That’s not fixing it! I’ve made it worse. I can’t even look at her face right now, she must already be planning on how to reject me. Oh my god. 

Stop saying god, Ava. 

She hasn’t said anything. I might still be able to fix this. Okay just... nice and easy... just apologize Ava, that’s all. “And i’m sorry to spring it on you out of nowhere but the moonlight is hitting your face perfectly right now! To be fair, light always seems to hit you perfectly, your face is just perfect, you’re just perfect- It’s not just looks either, I'm not that shallow. Well I was with JC but that’s because I had never experienced being with another person my age but you’re not him because you’re better and you just know how to make my day so much better and you always laugh at my stupid jokes and I feel safe around you and- I’m rambling, oh god i’m rambling. I’m sorry I’ll shut up n-” 

I’ve stopped talking. How did I stop talking? What’s this?

OH.

HER LIPS ARE ON ME. THIS IS REAL. I’M NOT DREAMING. BEATRICE IS KISSING ME. HOLY FUCK HER LIPS ARE SOFT. 

“Your nervous rambling is cute.” She smiles at me. There’s that smile again. I love that smile. “And to be honest, Ava, I like-like you too.” 

Oh. Nice. 

“Oh. Nice.” Why did I say that out loud? “I’m an idiot.” 

Beatrice turns back to the logs and starts on the fire again. “You are.” She says. “But you’re my favorite idiot.” And with that, flames spark the logs and the fire grows. 

“We should probably talk about this.” I say. I really don’t want to but better now than never. 

“We will, in the morning, however. I’ll take the first shift and you sleep. You get cranky when you don’t.” Beatrice grins. I should be offended but I just can’t find it in me. 

“Can I...” Oh no what am I about to say. “Can I get a kiss goodnight?” I smile. Beatrice laughs but leans in again. Oh. Heh. 

Yeah she’s kissing me again. 

SHE’S KISSING ME AGAIN. 

I’m never going to get tired of the feeling on her lips on mine and the fireworks going off in my stomach. Beatrice and I break apart and she plants another kiss to my forehead. 

“Sleep tight.” And with that, she lightly shoves me back to where our blanket is. I can’t help put to smile at myself as I turn back to see her adding more dry twigs to the fire. 

She’s amazing. 

“Finally.” Uh- “I thought one of you would have to have another near death experience before you’d tell each other your feelings.” Oh, it’s Mary. Of course it is. 

“Go back to sleep.” I scoff and sit on the blanket. 

“Mhm, okay. Just make sure i’m the best man at the wedding, okay?” Mary lays down again. My head snaps back towards her. 

“WHAT.”

**Author's Note:**

> avatrice really just owns my heart now! hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
